


[podfic] gold vines, glistening on my skin for you

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: devil's bargain: a deal with a terrible price you accept when you have no other way of getting what you want.(or, Tea and Natalya get back in touch, and then back out of touch, but somehow things still work out.)





	[podfic] gold vines, glistening on my skin for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gold vines, glistening on my skin for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410937) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



> the fic gave me approximately every possible emotion, i had to record it. thanks citadelofswords for having a transformative works statement!

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dq1uoi8gm95doq5/gold%20vines.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 8:22 / 8.0MB

**Author's Note:**

> there's some bg noise that iirc is a plane going over head, but i removed what i could and hopefully it's not too offputting.


End file.
